Five Nights At Freddy's (Samuel's Story)
by Sacredheart99
Summary: Twenty one year old Samuel Hunt signs up for the night shift job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: The Grand Reopening, befriending the animatronics. But what happens when he reveals the dark past of the restaurant chain? Will he still think of them as friends? Read and review. Featuring my OC Samuel Hunt.
1. Chapter 1 - Meet The Family

Ok Samuel, just walk up to the door and go inside. It's a damn pizza joint for Pete's sake, not a high security bank, you're not going to get fired just by walking inside. I took a deep breath and walked into the restaurant, looking around.

A whole bunch of kids played around, some in the ball pit, some in the arcade off to the side playing the games, some even at the far end of the large room where a large gift box sat, plushies all around it. A tall guy stood over there inside the box, handing small gift boxes out to the kids with a smile.

He had short messy black hair, pale skin and black eyes, purple marks down his cheeks, those red painted dummy cheeks. He chuckled and petted the kid's head, watching him run off. He looked over and saw me, gasping and shutting the lid to the box, peeking out shyly. I wondered what his problem was. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face an old looking man with his hair faded grey, wearing an itchy looking tweed suit.

"Hello there, you must be Samuel Hunt, correct?" he asked me really cheerfully. I nodded and he chuckled, patting my back harder than I expected "Well my boy, I'm Mr Brook, I own this restaurant! You're here for the night shift job?" he asked. Once again I nodded "Yes sir." He grinned from under his grey moustache and brought me to the main stage, waving to the performers. They looked human, but they were actually animatronic, apparently they went for a kid friendly design… and what's friendlier than people?

On stage stood three people, or animatronic people at least, I could tell they were around my age… being twenty one. One had short brown hair, neatly brushed and curled at the ends. He had big blue eyes like sapphires, fair skin also. He wore a light brown button up shirt under a darker brown waist-coat with a black bowtie, dark brown pants with suspenders and black dress shoes. He sang into the microphone, voice like bells. I must admit, for a bass singer he could sing. Before you ask my mom made me take singing lessons when I was fourteen, so I know voice types, I'm a baritone.

The second one was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair to her waist, neatly curled with three locks standing up on the top of her head. I wondered how much gel she used each show. She had soft sky blue eyes, fair skin also. She wore a white cropped singlet that read "LET'S PARTY!" in bold lettering, purple short-shorts with suspenders, socks and orange sneakers. She played keyboard to the main singer, to his left.

The last one was a tall thin young man with shoulder length blue hair, locks curled against his soft looking cheeks. He had green eyes like emeralds, seriously glowing almost. His skin was paler than the other two. He wore a light blue button up shirt under a dark blue waist-coat with a red bowtie, dark blue pants with suspenders and black dress shoes. He strummed a red electric guitar like a pro, singing along to the lyrics along with the blonde girl. I couldn't figure out why I was staring at the blue haired guy, he seemed cool… but why was I staring?

They stopped singing and bowed, walking off stage and waving to the crowd. I must have been seeing things because the blue haired guy stopped before walking behind the curtain and… and winked at me, really hintingly. Dude, I've passed college, I've dabbled in gay stuff a simple wink from you won't affect me. But why then did I feel a pinching in my chest, butterflies in my gut, the feeling of nausea following? I shook it off and turned to the old man who was smirking at me "So then, I'll show you where you'll be working."

"I got the job?" I asked surprised. He nodded "You're the only one to actually show up, and we need this guard, I can't let my restaurant get burgled… like last time…" he sighed, taking me down the hall and all the party rooms to a spacious office, monitors set down on either side of the room. A wooden desk sat by one of the vents, a metal fan whirring, a monitor set and flashlight on the desk. He reached over into a box by the desk and pulled out a uniform, giving it to me.

"Show up at eleven thirty tonight alright? Your shift starts at midnight, I'll see you at six… maybe…" he said, his voice hiding something. I couldn't figure out what though, so I just took the uniform and figured out the details to the job. I had an idea. "What if I stay here until eleven then change into my uniform, and I just wait until six?" I asked. He nodded "That might work, and besides, I can't afford to mint another key for you. So just sit back and enjoy the pizza," he said.

I nodded and went to the restrooms to change, coming out wearing the uniform and cap. I walked into the main area and a few kids waved to me and I waved back. Maybe this job wasn't so bad. I looked to the stage and saw another animatronic person standing on stage, the stage theme changed to that of a desert island. She was shorter than the other three by maybe an inch, long white hair with pink gradient to her waist, bangs falling across her face. She had pale skin and wore a pink coat, black and white striped leggings and a brown shirt with twine stitch. She had a pirate feel about her, talking in an Australian accent.

"So kids? Wanna hear a joke?"

"YEAH!"

"Knock-knock!" she said.

"Who's there?" they asked.

"Broken pencil" she said.

"Broken pencil who?" they asked.

She grinned across the crowd "Never mind it's pointless!"

The kids (and some parents) burst into laughter and she grinned widely, seeming happy that she had made the kids and their parents laugh. She went on telling jokes for a while, singing shanties and doing dances. I moved closer to the stage and sat in an empty seat, watching the girl. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see the blonde girl from before, smiling at me. I smiled back "Hello, can I help you?" I asked. She nodded "Could you come with me please?"

I stood "Sure, so who are you?"

"I'm Celine," she replied sweetly, hands behind her back and rocking on her heels. She seemed so… cute… in a sense, like she had unlimited energy and a cheeky smile to showcase it. She gestured for me to follow her and I did, following her to the other side of the room by the large gift box and the plushie counter. The rest of the performers stood there, waiting for us. Celine patted my back, being a shorter than me by a head and smiled "This is the new nightguard everyone, say hi!"

The brown haired guy stepped forward, thrusting his hand in front of him "I'm Frederick, but you can call me Freddy". I hesitated on shaking his hand but he grumbled "Oh don't be shy, I'm not gonna tear your arm off." I shook his hand and MY GOD was his grip was like IRON! I thought he _was_ going to rip my arm off, he was strong for his size, which was big. He was muscular and tall, broad shoulders and all. Now that I was up close I noticed he had a barely noticeable scar on the underside of his jaw.

I wouldn't ask.

The next was the blue haired guy from before, the one who winked at me. He put his hand forward more casually and smiled "Hi, I'm Bonnie. But you can call me Bon-Bon, everyone does". The moment my hand brushed his I felt warmth colour my cheeks, and gosh darn, it was embarrassing. He seemed to blush a little too, making me NOT the black sheep here. I said hi back and Celine pushed them aside, revealing the large gift box with a crank in the side. She tapped her hand on the box lid, making it open a little to reveal those two black eyes with white pinpricks for pupils looking at her.

"H-hello? Celine?" the shy male voice asked. She smiled comfortingly "Hiya Jack, how are you feeling today?"

He seemed shy "F-fine…" he squeaked from in the box. "Good then, I'd like you to meet our new nightguard Samuel." The guy's eyes widened and he closed the lid "Nightguard?!" he exclaimed quietly. I felt bad but felt Bon's hand on my shoulder and felt a little better "Don't worry" he said "Jack's the shy one, he'll take a little while to get used to you. It's not a bad thing, it's just… Jack".

"I know… but do I really scare him that much?" I asked, making Freddy and Bon laugh and shake their heads. "Of course not, he's just shy" Freddy said, patting my back. It was more akin to SLAMMING HIS HAND INTO MY BACK though I didn't want to hurt his feelings… though he may have broken something of mine. Celine lifted the lid partially "Jack… come on out and say hi."

Jack didn't show "I… I don't wanna." She sighed and closed the lid "Don't worry Sam, he's fine. Give him time." I nodded and received a hug from her, watching her and the rest of the band walk onto the stage and grab their instruments. They were apparently playing the last song of the day, and after that they'd close the place down, my job starting.

I walked down the hall to the office, sitting down in the swivel seat, grabbing the monitor and checking the feed. Nothing much to watch except for the deserted main area and the empty party rooms. I heard a familiar tune play and flipped through the cameras until the sound became louder. It was the 'Prize Corner', where I had 'met' Jack. He was the puppet looking guy. I watched through the camera as the lid opened and Jack peered out, looking around before coming fully out of the box. He must have been six foot twelve at least… I'm six foot five BTW.

He grabbed the plush animals on the shelves and sat down on the tile floor, playing with them like a little kid would. He giggled and laughed, making the dolls fight and then make up afterwards. I chuckled a little. It was priceless watching a grown man, maybe twenty three, playing with dolls. After a while I guess the funniness wore off, and it was kinda… cute. He seemed so shy, so cautious. Why? Bon said it's 'just Jack', but there must be meaning behind his naivety. I got up and walked down the hall into the main area quietly, peering around the corner to watch Jack play with the plush animals.

I smiled to myself and walked over quietly, trying to get a better view, when I bumped into a table and knocked a party hat of the table. Jack's head whipped around and he saw me, yelping and diving into the box. "No!" I said "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The box didn't open. I walked over cautiously, picking up a small red fox and a brown bear plushie. I held them in front of me, clearing my throat "Are these yours?" I asked quietly, the box opening slightly, his black eyes peering out. He almost shut the box but noticed the plushies and cautiously watched me, shaking his head "N-no… they're not. They belong on the shelves, but I play with them each night…" he said, reaching into the box and grabbing a small raggedy golden bear, hugging it to his chest "This one here is mine. His name is Goldie." I smiled and remembered something that always made my baby cousin smile.

"Hello Goldie," I said to the button-eyed bear. Jack giggled and waved Goldie's paw at me "You like to play too?" he asked, smiling. I tell ya his smile was infectious… and strangely adorable, like kitten mewing adorable. I shrugged "I don't know, I had to donate my toys to charity when I was eight… I never really grew up playing with toys." He gasped and leaned into the box, searching for something. He pulled out a sock-monkey-like doll of a Pierrot puppet, much like him and put it in my hands.

"Here, they don't make these anymore… but I want you to have the last one, just because you're nice!" he said with a smile, actually getting out of the box and sitting down on the tile, patting the tile in front of him. I sat down and held the Puppet doll in my arms, hugging it sort of. He held Goldie in front of him and moved him around, putting on a funny voice "Hellooooo! I'm Goldie!"

I chuckled and held the doll like how he held Goldie, putting on a voice "Oh hello! I'm Puppet! Very nice to meet you!"

Jack giggled again and we played for a while, all the time having fun for once, until he did something utterly adorable. He yawned. It made me wanna just go D'AWWWW, how cutely such a tall guy yawned. He rubbed his eyes and I frowned playfully "Is someone getting tired?" I asked. He shook his head rapidly, blinking away the sleep "N-no…" he lied, yawning again "not… tired… zzzzz."

He fell to the ground but I caught him, picking him up bridal style and opening the box, laying him down inside. I don't know what came over me, maybe I was feeling sentimental or just crazy… but I gently kissed his forehead before I closed the box. He was so damn adorable… I couldn't help myself! He acted like a ten year old but he had the body of a twenty three year old. I turned and realised a certain blue haired guitarist was standing there, a smug grin on his face.

"Jack and Sammy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he teased, wiggling his hips. I blushed and walked past him speedily "Shut up Bon," I hissed as I walked back down the hall. I stopped, hearing a noise from the room marked PARTS/SERVICE. I went to open the partially ajar door but Bon appeared beside me and grabbed my hand before it could touch the handle. He looked at me dangerously "I wouldn't open that door if I were you. There are some thing best left forgotten… for now anyway."

I looked at him scrutinisingly, until he pulled a face and stuck out his tongue, making me roll my eyes and continue my walking down the hall, sitting in the swivel chair. I went to grab the monitor but Bon stopped me, grabbing my hand "Come on, I gotta show you something cool" he said, forcing me to stand. I shrugged and followed him into the room marked PARTY ROOM 3, stepping inside first and hearing the door lock behind me. I spun around and saw Bon walking towards me, unbuttoning his waist-coat and leaving it on the table. He kept on walking towards me, unbuttoning his shirt downwards button by button.

Holy shoot… what is he DOING?

"B-Bon… what are you doing?" I stammered out, feeling my face flush. He chuckled and I realised he had backed me against the wall, putting his arms either side of me so I couldn't get away. I began to panic big time, my breathing quickening and my pulse racing fast. He grinned at me and brushed his warm hand across my cheek, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I noticed then that his nails had been painted deep blue like his hair. Huh. "Sammy, I'm gonna give it to you straight. I think you're hot, sexy, whatever you call it… I like you Sam".

Oh no… he _likes_ me. I mean it's nice to get compliments every now and then, but from a guy… I mean yes I kissed Jack's forehead but still, I didn't French kiss the poor boy did I? No. What I'm trying to say is… do it but don't OVER do it. I mean Bon is sorta cute… his long glossy sky blue hair curled every which-way and soft pale skin, gorgeous green eyes and plump looking lips. Oh god… I think I'm gay. It's not the worst thing for me to discover… like that time my dad had accidentally backed over my dog… that was the worst. I must have been mumbling like I do when I think because I felt Bon's thumb brush against my bottom lip, feeling it.

"You have the softest lips I've ever felt…" he complimented me "… but I'd love to kiss them. May I?"

I looked up into his florescent green eyes and blushed copiously, feeling the blush burning in my cheeks. I shrugged shyly and felt his fingers brush the sensitive skin on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. He smirked "Oh, I think I've found your erogenous zone…" he grinned, tilting my head and putting his warm… or should I say hot… lips to my neck, his tongue flicking my skin teasingly. "Bon!" I moaned, clutching him tightly. He chuckled against my skin, driving me crazy.

"Bite me!" I cried desperately "Bite me Bon!"

He obliged me and gently – yet fiercely – bit my neck, feeling his teeth scrape the skin on my neck. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, running my fingers through his messy blue hair, grabbing fistfuls of it. He flinched but seemed to enjoy my tugging on his hair, even slightly. He took me by surprise, moving one of his hands down to grope my crotch, feeling the growing bulge in the front of my pants. I knew all this teasing and biting would lead to a boner… but I still wasn't ready when he squeezed gently, making me gasp in pleasure.

"Ahh Bon!" I moaned. He licked my neck feverishly like a cat lapping at spilled milk. He suddenly stopped his licking, instead plastering his lips to my neck and sucking hard, leaving an oval shaped red mark on my neck. A love bite. It was above my collar, so I couldn't hide it easily. "What'd you do that for Bon?" I asked with a slightly peeved tone. He wiped his mouth and then my neck "I put that there to tell anybody who looks at you that you're _mine_." The way he said _mine_ was so… sexual and personal.

It sent shivers down my spine. I really meant that much to him?

He tilted my head up and kissed me, gently at first but the longer we kissed the more heated it became. At one point he thrusted his tongue into my mouth and held me tightly, wrestling his tongue with mine. It was a losing battle. A string of saliva connected our mouths which he wiped away, kissing my cheek "Oh Sammy… I shouldn't take you right here right now… maybe some other night. For now, I'll just leave you to think…" he said, French kissing me one last time before walking and grabbing his vest.

He smiled at me just as he left, winking as she shut the door. I sighed and fell to my knees. This was my new job.


	2. Chapter 2 - Everything Is Golden

"Hello? You alright mate?"

I opened my eyes and met the gold eyes of that pirate girl I had seen last night, jolting and hitting my head against the wall. I must have fallen asleep in the party room, because sun was shining through one of the windows above my head. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, hearing the girl breathe a sigh of relief "Phew, I thought you'd died… glad you're alright. My name's Mangle," she said in her Australian accent, helping me up despite being half a head shorter than me.

I thanked her and stretched, feeling a crick in my neck, which unlocked itself not ten seconds after I had rolled my neck. Ow. She looked at me with a confused look "So you're the new nightguard?" she asked, hands on hips. I nodded "Yeah, I'm Sam. I saw you last night performing for the kids, they really like you" I said. She smiled and grinned, revealing her sharp teeth "Thank mate, I know. So what's a cutie like you doing in a party room? Shouldn't you be in the office?" she asked me. I facepalmed. I had completely (sort of) blown work.

Is it possible to blow work if you fall asleep while in the building? Yes, it is apparently. Did I just hear her call me a _cutie_? Gosh, first Bon now Mangle. She seemed nice, a little short but still nice. "Yes, oh my god I fell asleep on the job! Ugh I'm gonna get fired for this," I groaned, walking to the door and opening it. She followed me out "Don't worry, you weren't on camera. Without you watching the cameras, they didn't even turn on, you have to select 'em on the monitor thing to turn em on" she said to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My bacon had been saved. I walked out into the main area and instantly collided with someone, knocking us both to the floor. I groaned in pain this time, feeling pain sear my legs and left side of my body. "Ouch!" the person said, obviously male. I vaguely felt someone lift me to my feet, my vision clearing to see Freddy standing there. Mangle helped the other guy up, and I was glad I hadn't killed him. He looked about nineteen, he was lanky, wore a blue and red striped shirt and spinner cap, dark blue pants with black dress shoes.

He had short brown hair brushed neatly under his cap, locks of his tawny hair falling across his cheeks. He had the biggest blue eyes I'd ever seen. He stood and adjusted his cap, rubbing his arm where we had collided "Ow… that hurt…" he groaned, looking up at me, being about a head shorter than me. He raised a brow "Is this the new nightguard?" he asked Mangle and Freddy. They nodded and the kid smirked "Well then, I'm Balloon Boy, but you can call me BB. Everyone does, I run the balloon stand" he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

He blushed a little when our hands touched but I didn't blush that much, I say much because he was sort of cute… but not the kind of cute I'm into. He had the chubby cheeks and vertical challenge of a cherub, so that's what he kind of looked like despite being five foot something. I nodded "I'm Sam." He nodded back and gestured for me to follow him so I did, even though the last time I followed someone I ended up re-evaluating my sexuality. He lead me to a small cart with helium tanks on each side to balance it out, little uninflated balloons in a round jar.

"Nice," was all I said. He put his hands on his hips and nodded "Thanks, so I hear from Jack that I can trust you?" he said. "Well yeah, I'm not here to ruin people's lives" I said, folding my arms. He sighed "Jack isn't a liar, but he's also not the most street smart guy here. He's naïve and easy to manipulate, so how do I know you're not being friendly to him just to trick us?" he asked with a look. I frowned "I wouldn't do that, Jack's a nice kid!"

BB looked at me, arms folded "I still don't trust you, the last night guard did just that and used Jack… in more ways than one." I couldn't believe my ears. "What?" I asked angrily, wanting to know what the hell he meant. Had someone hurt Jack? Who the hell is this jackass? I wanna know who the hell he is so I can kick his ass into next Tuesday. "A long time ago, when we just opened, something changed Jack for the worse. He stopped coming out of the box to walk around, stopped making eye contact with adults… stuff like that. He won't tell us what happened though, so we can't help him" the brown haired boy said sadly.

What happened to him? I wanted to know badly. "Oh," was all I said. I looked over to the prize corner to see the lid off the box, Jack handing a gift to a kid and ruffling their hair with a smile. At least he was happy now, but I wanted to get to the bottom of this damn cryptic mystery soon. Screw soon, I needed to solve it NOW. Did I ever tell you that I'm impatient? Well now you know. I stood there for a while, feeling really awkward until BB smacked his lips "Well, if you're the nightguard… why are you here during the _day_? And in uniform?" he asked me.

I facepalmed for the second time that day "Crap, I gotta get home." Not that home was all that interesting. Just me and my memories, kinda sad actually. He smirked "So seeya tonight?"

I nodded "If I don't get called out for being here during the day…"

"Samuel! Here so early? It's not even past lunch," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned and there stood Mr Brooks wearing that itchy tweed suit, goddamn it man, wear normal clothes. I'm getting itchy just looking at you. "I uh… sorry sir," I apologised, making the old man laugh. He wiped a tear "It's quite alright, but not all employees fall asleep on their first night here." Crap. He knows. Well at least he doesn't know about Bon… right?

"Sorry," I said again, feeling even more embarrassed. He just laughed and shook his head at me "It's quite alright, just go change into your clothes and get on with your day." I nodded and proceeded to walk to the office, seeing my clothes folded by the desk as I had left them, taking them and walking to the restrooms and changing into them. I grabbed my uniform and kept it with me as I walked to the door, strangely not wanting to leave. I put my hand to the handle but heard a voice from my left and looked over to see Jack standing beside me, looking at me sadly "You're not leaving, are you?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

Oh no, not the puppy eyes. I sighed "I have to Jack, I have a home I need to be… at… I guess." He frowned "I'm not letting you leave!" he said, stamping his foot and grabbing my upper arm, dragging me over to the box and sitting me down beside it. I felt like a doll… being lifted so easily by him. Well he was six foot twelve at least, so I guess it made some sense. I went to storm off but I realised something; he was OUT of the box during the day.

I grinned and he raised a brow "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Look at where you're standing, and what time of day it is" I said simply. He furrowed his brow for a few moments before his eyes widened and he squeaked, slouching fearfully "I'm out of the box… out… out of the box…" he stammered, looking around fearfully. I stood and patted his back, making him flinch "Ahh!"

"Don't worry Jack, you're safe, nothing's going to happen ok? You're just as safe out here as you are in your box," I assured him, rubbing his arm supportively. He let out a scared sigh, full of anxiety, and looked at me sadly "I'm fine? A-are you sure?" he asked, stammering. I nodded and patted his back again, looking out to the small crowd of people and their kids eating and watching the show. I looked up at Bon-Bon on stage, strumming away at his guitar and singing along to Freddy and Chica's singing. Damn it that boy had messed me up.

"You like Bon-Bon, don't you?" Jack asked me sincerely, not teasingly. I looked to the taller boy and nodded shyly "I do… sort of…" I said. He chuckled "A little?"

I shrugged and looked back to the show stage, watching the trio perform. He nudged me gently, or at least I think he meant to be gentle, and ended up shoving me over. If it weren't for the counter I'd have fallen flat on my face, but thanks again to that marvellous counter. He helped me to my feet again. "Sorry, I don't know my own strength" he said, dusting me off. I chuckled "It's alright Jack,"

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me in a hug, tightly yet warmly hugging me. I heard giggling from over in the main area and turned my head to see at least three girls, all in their teens, giggling and looking at me _that_ way. Like the _ooh gay boy love_ way. I blushed and tried to pry myself from Jack's iron hug, pushing with all my strength but he didn't budge. He sighed into my hair, my blush increasing. He froze for a moment, looked to the girls and did something that surprised me; he stuck his tongue out and hugged me tighter "Go get your own,"

They giggled to themselves and actually walked off to the arcade, sneaking glances back at us. Damn this job. I huffed into Jack's neck, hands gripping his shoulders "Jack… can you let go? I have to leave," I told him, hearing a harder squeeze. "No," he protested "I'm not letting you go, even if it means embarrassing you right here!"

Embarrass me? What on earth could he mean? Then again he had pulled a 180 from good doll to evil puppet so… anything was really possible. Should I be scared? Maybe. "What do you mean embarrass me?" I asked curiously, earning a dangerous smirk from Jack. He tilted my head up "I'll _kiss_ you in front of everybody, even the girls." Oh crap. He was blackmailing me, but… oh crap. Why hadn't I seen this coming? We'd only known each other since last night's morning, or something like that, yet I knew I'd be blackmailed ever since I was looking through Craig's List Ads. It had to pop up somewhere. Why here?

Murphy's Law, that's why.

"Woah, ok… I'll stay for a little longer. Just no kissing me like that," I pleaded. He studied my face, maybe to see if I was lying then he nodded and let go of me, dusting the invisible dust off of me. He rocked back and forward on his heels, smiling as if nothing had happened before returning to his gift giving position. What an enigma. I looked around and saw the band had started their next song, Bon strumming his guitar in a solo. Goddamn, he could play a guitar like a god. I'm not saying that _he's_ a god, but he can play like one. Figure of speech, nothing more. He was cute, and he did make me realise that I liked boys… so I guess I both owed him respect or something and owed him a slug in the arm. A nice hard one, leaving a bruise. Yeah, just wait until you get off stage Bon. I got a surprise for you.

I took a deep breath and smelt pizza, go figure. My gut grumbled, telling me to get food. Where could I get some pizza? I looked around and saw employees walking around talking to the kids, wearing red pressed shirts and black pants.

Those must be the servers, maybe I could order a pizza while I waited to work… since I knew Jack wasn't going to let me leave… without embarrassing me. I went to go ask one when I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning to see a blonde girl wearing the server outfit standing there. She had a breathtaking smile and bright blue eyes, white blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail.

She smiled at me, nervously fiddling with a note pad in her hand. "Can I help you?" I asked. She nodded "I thought you might be hungry. Can I get you something?" she asked, holding up the pad with a small pencil. I nodded "Yeah, I'll take a large cheese pizza please. How much is that?" I asked. She scribbled something down on the pad, looking up at me "That'll be fifty dollars." Fifty, wow. My gut grumbled again, telling me that'd be fine. I grabbed fifty bucks from my wallet, giving it to her.

She smiled and jogged off to the kitchen, coming back ten minutes later with the large cheese pizza. She put the pizza down on the nearest table, smiling at me as she left. I sat down and took a slice, devouring it. The pizza wasn't good… it was AMAZING. Flavour exploded in my mouth, amazing. Simply amazing.

I ate half of the pizza before I started to feel full, eating three more pieces to leave three left. I sat back in the chair and realised a soda cup had been placed down beside the plate, a note reading: _From Anna, enjoy the soda. It's on me_. I smirked. Her name is Anna, nice name. I sipped the soda and someone sat down beside me, tapping my shoulder lightly. I turned and saw Celine sitting there, taking a slice of my pizza and smiling at me "Hiya Sam, enjoying the show?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Then someone else sat beside me, revealed to be Freddy when I looked. He smiled widely at me "Hey Sam." I said hi back and felt two arms go around my neck, a head resting on top of mine. "Hi Sammy," Bon's familiar voice sung, his fingerless-gloved hands playing with my shirt buttons. I swatted his hands "Hey, get off… people are starting at me…" I grumbled quietly, making Bon chuckle. "Oh Sammy, that's the point!" he said before tilting my head up and placing a kiss on my lips.

Celine gushed at the display of affection while Freddy froze, looking… distant. That blue haired demon. My face was heated by the time Bon pulled away, wiping his lips. I saw some parents giving me _that_ disgusted look, some even getting up and leaving. Like two people left. Oh yeah, homophobes can go suck a lemon… and like it. I sighed and felt Celine's thin arms go around me, hugging me tightly. She looked at me with a smile "So are you definitely going to be here tonight? I can bring you some pizza if you like, we even serve desserts like cupcakes now! You want a cupcake later?" she asked me with her giggly smile. I politely shook my head "Nah, I'm fine."

Then I felt Bon tug on my arm insistently. I looked up at him "What?"

He had a look on his face, one that said _mischief_ and _utterly up to something_. "I need you to follow me for a little while, I need to show you something" he said, tugging my sleeve. I rolled my eyes and stood up, knowing I'd get into some sort of deep doo-doo either way. He smiled widely, leading me down the hall to Party Room 3. I shivered, remembering what happened in that cursed room. He pushed the door open before letting me inside, then locking it. I knew this was going to happen. I felt his hands on my shoulders, turning me around and pinning me to the wall. "Uh Bon…" I murmured nervously.

"Yeah?" he asked, those gorgeous green eyes undressing me. I had only woken up about two hours ago, and I was already into a sexy situation. Damn, I just can't keep it in my pants. Actually, _it_ hasn't come out of my pants at all since I started here. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm just going to go with good. "I'm… I'm not sure if I want this kind of contact and… mmmph!" I muttered, his soft finger against my lips. Oh no he didn't. "Sammy, I like you. There's no denying that, but it hurts me when you say you don't like _me_. Just… let me make you feel really good and I'll try and leave you alone tonight during your shift. Deal? It's a win-win for you…" he chuckled, pulling _the_ cutest pouty face I'd ever seen. I caved in.

He smiled widely, bringing our lips together and running his fingers through my hair. I felt his hand slide down to my lower back, pulling our bodies closer. Oh no. I frankly didn't want this, I only realised that now. I pulled away and he looked at me sadly "B-but I thought you wanted this…" he said sadly, green eyes sparkling with tears. I felt a pain in my gut, guilt. "I'm sorry, I changed my mind Bon. It's not even my shift yet, just… wait until then ok?" I said, making him smile a little. He kissed me one last time before walking to the door, unlocking it. He turned to me "I just can't wait until tonight Sammy," he giggled, waggling his behind seductively before ducking out the door. I slumped against the wall, noticing the vent entrance. I raised a brow. Shouldn't it be barred? A kid could fall in. I peered through, curiously crawling up to it. I could fit inside with room to spare.

I shrugged and crawled inside, through the vent into my office. Huh. I stood up and sat down in my swivel chair, looking at the kinda… scary… pictures of the animatronic performers plastered on the walls. I saw a terrifying eyeless picture of the sweet and innocent Celine, a gory picture of Bon with blood dripping from his eyes and a strange picture of a golden version of Frederik. He, like most of the other pictures, bore no eyes… yet the children in the picture seemed to love him. I was confused. Who was this 'Golden Freddy?' if he was another animatronic performer, why haven't I heard of him?

I remember reading the pamphlet for this place, saying there were only six animatronic performers here. If this Golden Freddy really existed, that made seven. There couldn't be seven… could there? I looked at the picture closer, taking it down from the wall to inspect it. He indeed looked like a golden recolour of Frederik, but… with longer hair and a thinner frame. I shrugged, putting the picture down. I decided I might as well take a quick nap before my shift starts at midnight. Technically it starts at eleven thirty but still, nap time.

XXX

I had been napping for three whole hours, then I walked around for a solid two and finally relaxed for one more. Then it was closing time at eight thirty. I sat down at one of the tables with Celine, Bon and Frederik and Mangle all sitting with me. Bon and Freddy were playfully arguing over who would win in a pizza eating contest while Mangle and Celine were chatting amongst themselves, giggling all girly-like. I sat there and had a few slices of pizza courtesy of Celine's amazing cookery skills, thinking about that strange picture of the Golden Freddy I had seen in the office. Was he real? Or maybe the kid ran out of brown crayons and used the gold… no, that doesn't sound right. Maybe the kid was colour-blind, using gold instead of brown. That made a little more sense, but still, how would the kid know what colour to use if he couldn't see colour at all? Ugh, maybe it was just a trick of the eye.

Then again… Jack had that yellow bear doll he called 'Goldie', so could that mean that this Golden Freddy wasn't a myth? I was mid-thought when Mangle put her hand on my shoulder, snapping me to reality. I looked at her "What?" She moved over beside Freddy, anchoring her elbow on the table and extending her arm "Arm wrestle. I wanna see who's stronger" she said with a grin. I sighed "Mangle, I was in the middle of thought." She rolled her golden eyes "Pfft, yeah. C'mon mate, you chicken or something?"

Celine scowled.

"I'm not chicken, I'm just…"

"Bok! Bok! Bok!" she teased, flapping her arms like a chicken's wings. Ok nobody did that to me, NOBODY. I extended my arm, ignoring the mild pain in my elbow from the impact "Fine." She grinned widely, putting our hands together. She counted us in. "One… two… GO!" As soon as she said go, I was thrown to the floor, my arm aching. She leapt up, fist pumping in celebration. "Yes! I'm stronger than the nightguard! Stronger!" she cheered in her Aussie accent, doing a victory dance. I groaned, getting up with the help of the concerned three others. Mangle looked apologetic then, picking at the ground with her boot.

"Um sorry mate, I guess I got kinda carried away. Forgiven?" she asked, dusting me off with a cute toothy smile. I guess I couldn't stay mad at such a feisty girl like Mangle, even after she threw me to the ground in an arm wrestle. "Forgiven," I said, patting her shoulder. She grinned happily and jogged down past the prize corner to 'Kid's Cove, where she lived. I looked to the group, maybe I should tell them about my Golden Freddy conundrum. They were my friends after all, I suppose. Then again, they might think I was crazy. Maybe he didn't really exist, and maybe the kid made him up. How much of an idiot would I look like then?

Keeping my mouth shut it is.

I thought I might as well go back to my office and just think on this Golden Freddy matter, so I got up and told everybody where I'd be, then I walked to the office and sat down. I pulled up the monitor, looking through the feeds until I came to a feed named 'PARTS/SERVICE.' It was pitch black except for a few wires hanging in front of the camera. I wanted to see what was in there, but I couldn't. That was until I saw the FLASHLIGHT button on the monitor screen, pressing it. My jaw fell open.

( _Sidenote: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it adds suspense and makes you eagerly hype the next chapter. Also I imagine Golden Freddy to have MandoPony's voice, it just fits. What actors do you think the FNAF crew sound like? Comments are appreciated ~ Sacredheart99 - Bloodychu._ )


	3. Chapter 3 - Fix What's Broken

Previously on Five Nights At Freddy's (Samuel's Story):

( _Also, I imagine Golden Freddy to sound like GroundBreaking and Toy Bonnie to sound like MandoPony. Credit to both artists._ )

I thought I might as well go back to my office and just think on this Golden Freddy matter, so I got up and told everybody where I'd be, then I walked to the office and sat down. I pulled up the monitor, looking through the feeds until I came to a feed named 'PARTS/SERVICE.' It was pitch black except for a few wires hanging in front of the camera. I wanted to see what was in there, but I couldn't. That was until I saw the FLASHLIGHT button on the monitor screen, pressing it. My jaw fell open.

XXX

About four animatronic performers lay sprawled out on the tile floor of the room, one against the wall slumped over with another laying with only his head visible. One sat slumped against the wall beside the other one, jaw broken. I felt a chill go down my spine upon looking over these broken animatronic performers. I studied the ones in view.

The one further to the left of the wall had short golden blonde hair, fair skin, closed eyes with thick lashes against her cheeks. I could tell it was female by her hair and her body shape, feminine curves being the giveaway. She wore a yellow dress, black stockings with orange ballet flats and a white apron reading 'LET'S EAT' similar to Celine's 'LET'S PARTY' bib. Were they related? It seemed so, but her broken jaw raised questions. What happened? How did she break her jaw? Was it done to her? I shrugged.

The next one had short purple hair, fair skin, wearing a white shirt under a purple vest, purple pants and purple sneakers, a red bowtie to top it off. His most distinguishing feature was his face, or lack thereof. His face piece had been removed, leaving him with no face… just black. The third one, whom I could only see his face, had short brown hair and closed eyes, fair skin and a black top-hat fallen off. The last one rested against the wall, lying flat on the floor. He had long red hair tied back in a ponytail, fair skin with scars peppering his skin in certain places, wearing a red tattered shirt with brown tattered pants and bare feet. Oh and a hook hand.

He was asleep, they all were by the look of it. But why hadn't Bon wanted me to see this? I could help them, fix them even. I passed collage, as I mentioned, but I forgot to mention that the two reasons for me coming here were to study the animatronics because I had taken advanced robotics and two, I needed the money. All I needed were my tools and I could fix these broken performers, even improve them. I put the monitor down and yelped, realising that Bon was standing right there, tapping his foot on the floor. "So? We know about the parts and service room now, don't we?" he asked, arms folded, eyes resolute.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were broken? I can fix them, I can make them better" I said, standing up. He sighed sadly "We… we just can't tell you Sammy, it's just too… too hard a story to explain." He had his guitar in hand, that red and yellow one. He started to walk towards me menacingly, backing me against the wall, raising his guitar "I'm sorry Sammy." That was all he said before striking me with the guitar, knocking me unconscious. I must have been out cold for a good hour or so because when I opened my eyes I saw moonlight pour in from a window. I was against the wall, arms and legs bound by ropes, gag in mouth.

I felt like a poor man's _50 Shades of Grey_ , bound like this. I tried to struggle but my arms were bound very well behind my back, my ankles tied even better, so I couldn't escape. I sighed, the ball gag restraining my mouth. I looked to my body and saw that I was in my uniform. How the heck did I get into my uniform? Did Bon undress me? If he did… well I just hope he didn't remove my underwear. That would be worse than being bound like Anastasia Steele. Damn. Yes I've read the book, well… I got to chapter 7 before I said NOPE. It was getting too sexual for my liking, and that's saying something. I tried to struggle but the nylon rope wouldn't budge, making me feel like a sex slave with all this bondage. I was about to give up when I heard a voice from in the shadows of whatever room I was in, sounding rough and weathered. "Does ye come in peace? Are ye here to hurt us? Speak nightguard" the voice demanded from the shadows. "Mmmph!" I mumbled through the gag, trying to make the voice understand that I was bound.

Then another voice piped up and scolded the voice "Foxy, he's tied up. How can he answer? There's a gag in his mouth!" It was obviously female. The 'Foxy' voice grumbled "Aye, I know that lass." Then another voice from the shadows spoke up "Stop fighting you two, just untie the nightguard and we can negotiate something with him. He doesn't seem all that bad. Understood?" the deeper voice said from in the shadows. The female voice and the rough voice both mumbled _understood_ dully. Then that purple haired no face guy stepped forward from the shadows, two red dots serving as eyes watching me. I began to panic. I hoped he was just going to untie me. He knelt down in front of me and reached around my back, untying my arms then my legs and removing the gag.

I flexed my hands, feeling the feeling return to them. I looked to the purple haired no face guy "Thanks." He nodded and sat down on the floor by the wall. Then the lights flicked on, revealing the other three performers from the parts and service room. That's where I was; the parts and service room. The blonde girl with the dislocated jaw 'smiled' at me while the pirate looking guy, Foxy I assume, folded his arms and frowned at me. He was sort of hot, muscular chest and abs appearing, scarred arms bulging with just the right amount of muscle. Then I saw someone new. He had short brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes wearing a brown vest over a light brown button-up shirt, brown pants and black dress shoes topped off with a top-hat and black bowtie.

He was the 'head' I could see from the parts and service camera feed. "Are you alright?" the brunette asked me kindly. I nodded "I guess, but I was knocked out by… by Bon." Immediately they all nodded in understanding, the redhead answering "Yarr we understand ye, that blue devil can be tricky. He and the rest of 'is crew locked us up in this room, not letting us out to roam." Bon did this? More surprising, they ALL did this? Celine, Frederik, Bon and Mangle… not forgetting BB and Jack did this? I can't believe this… and I won't. They're my friends. Friends that knock you out and tie you up in a parts and service room, undressing you into your uniform. Maybe they did do this, but I'd need more proof. I can't just go pointing fingers. I'm not that kind of guy. "They locked you up? Why?" I asked. The blonde girl answered "I thought you knew. We are the older models, the ones they've replaced. Do you know that blonde girl wearing the pink short shorts? She's my replacement."

My god. Replacements, that's why they seemed so familiar. The old restaurant had four performers who were scrapped when the place got the shut-down by health and safety. So here they were, broken and forgotten while their replacements got all the glory and love from the children. This sickened me. "I… I can't believe this! I still remember you all from the old restaurant, I went there as a little kid. It's a disgrace to see you all here broken and forgotten. If you find me some tools I can fix you" I said. They all looked at me sadly, the brunette answering again "We know we're broken, we shouldn't be in commission anyway. A long time ago, when we _were_ in business… something horrifying happened. It shut us down. I took it as a sign, if we're broken… we are meant to be that way."

"Freddy, maybe we should let him fix us. He seems nice," the blonde girl said, making me realise that this brunette was _the_ Freddy Fazbear. The original Fazbear. Frederik was his replacement. I had to fix him, he was my favourite when I was young. He gave me a piggy-back ride when I was about ten years old, I used to watch him sing while Chica played the keyboard and Bonnie played his guitar. Now I remember who the rest of the performers were. The blonde was Chica, the redhead was Foxy and the purplehead was Bonnie. Oh my god. "Freddy? As in Freddy Fazbear?" I asked in awe. He smiled and did a jazz-hands pose "In the flesh."

"Wow, I remember you when I was young. You gave me a piggy-back and I'd sit up front every time you guys played! I wanted to go there every day! Then the incident happened and… and it got closed down. I was so sad, I didn't eat pizza for a whole month after that." I said, remembering how sad the closing made me. It was true about the pizza thing, it devastated me to my very core. I felt sad every time my mom would make pizza. Freddy smiled at me "Oh, I remember you. Sam! You were ten years old back then, I remember that. How are you?" he asked, moving closer and sitting beside me. I smiled widely "I'm great, despite being locked in here. No offence." The brunette calmly raised a hand, dismissing the matter "None taken, so… why'd you take the job?" Freddy asked.

I explained to him why I was there, studying robotics while earning money. They understood. "So can you fix us? Will you?" Chica asked me, purple eyes sparkling. I nodded "I just need tools." She nodded and scampered over to a shelf, grabbing a red toolbox and handing it to me. That feeling of familiarity filled my bones. I was ready to fix machinery again, just like in college.

XXX

I finished putting on Bonnie's face, adjusting the screws and wires just right. I sat back and admired my work, nodding to the purple haired male "There, all done. Who's next?" I asked. Foxy sat down in front of me reluctantly, arms folded "Yarr… that'll be me." We both felt the awkward silence, I don't know why there was one, but there just was. I grabbed the welding tool and he showed me his bare endoskeleton feet, no suit skin. I put my fingers to my chin in thought. I looked around and Chica handed me a roll of the suit fabric, the last one by the look of it. The replacements like Bon and Celine didn't need suit skin, they had plastic infused wooden polymer parts. Try saying that lot five times fast. You just can't.

I thanked the blonde girl, whom I'd fixed, and began to cut fabric and stitch it together to fit the pirate's feet. He let out a hearty laugh "Me feet! They're fixed!" then he looked at me with those golden eyes of his, filled with gratitude and … envy? "Thank-ye Sammy, I owe ye a favour, but ye be nay bending my trust. There are only so many things I canna do for ye," he said, patting my shoulder with his strangely small hands. They were still bigger than mine, but smaller than both Bonnie and Freddy's hands. Chica had normal hands, and really cool yellow painted nails. I'm thinking of painting my nails, maybe. It's a big maybe. I shrugged "It's no big deal, just trying to help." I said, putting the toolbox back and sitting beside Freddy against the wall.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Bonnie smiling at me, red eyes wide and glittering in the moonlight. He blinked slowly, eyes taking in my every facial and lower neck-ial detail. I blushed. Was I really that interesting? I cleared my throat "Uhh… why is he staring at me like that?" I asked nobody in particular. Chica giggled from beside Foxy "Ooh, I think Bonnie likes you!" she chittered, smirking widely. Bonnie's pale cheeks warmed, almost as vivid red as his eyes. Likes me? We've only known each other for two hours at least. Then I remembered that I couldn't find the parts to fix Bonnie's voice-box, so he was mute until then.

Bonnie shifted closer, smiling shyly, eyes on me. Then the door opened. I looked up and saw Bon standing there, looking sorry. I frowned "What do you want?" I asked. The blue haired boy sighed sadly "Listen Sam, I need to talk to you alone. It's about… why I knocked you out. I haven't been completely honest with you," he said. I stood. I really didn't want to speak to Bon, after what he'd done to Freddy and the gang, but he was still my friend. Maybe I could lend an ear for a minute or two at the least. "Fine, but only for a moment Bon. I'm still mad over the whole knocking out thing" I said, walking out of the parts and service room, Bon shutting it behind me. He leaned against the wall, arms folded.

"First off I'm going to apologise again," he said, looking at me with those big green eyes "I did what I was told." I raised a brow "What?" I asked, shocked. "Frederik told me to check on you, and when I found you looking all terrified I knew you had found the parts and service camera. We didn't want you to find out the truth about the restaurant because we were scared you'd leave, and we don't want you to leave… I don't want you to leave" the blue haired boy said softly, walking up to me, our bodies only inches apart. Dear god, I could feel the warmth emanating off of his sexy slim body… what is happening to me? Then I heard him say 'truth'.

What was he hiding from me? Apparently it was so bad that I'd leave. "Bon-Bon, tell me the 'oh-so-bad' truth. I would never leave you guys, no matter how bad the truth is. Tell me Bon, please" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. His breathing hitched when I made contact with him, but he took a deep breath and continued speaking "A long time ago, when the old restaurant opened, there was a big hype about it. Kids and their carers flooded in with pockets full of money and empty stomachs craving their low-grade pizza. They, like us, needed a nightguard for back then since their animatronics were valuable and parts could be stolen.

"A guard signed up, worked five nights and on the last night… borrowed a suit in back and… and used it to… to commit _murder_ on five children, later killing five more. He had nowhere to put the bodies, so he stuffed them into the animatronic suits to hide them… but he only made matters worse. The first child that was murdered possessed his suit, promising to take vengeance on the murderer should he return, but he never did. That's just it, we can't leave. The murderer will probably never come back to set things right, so they're stuck like this… we're stuck like this… alive… yet still dead inside. We never got to say goodbye to our parents."

I was gobsmacked, horrified even, but I didn't want to leave. I sighed "Oh Bon, I'm… I'm so sorry. I had no idea of the pain you went through" I said, rubbing his arm supportively. He looked up at me with his big green eyes, shimmering with wet tears "R-really? You're not disgusted? You don't want to leave?" he asked me in disbelief, blinking away the tears. I shook my head and he smiled that breathtaking smile that he gave me the first day I saw him. Then he wrapped his arms around me in a hug, snuggling into the crook of my neck "Oh Sammy, I can't thank you enough for understanding." He said, his hands rubbing up and down my back. I blushed a little, feeling his warm hands through my uniform. I wrapped my arms in turn around him and hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. He sighed dreamily, stroking my back. He pulled away and put his hand to my cheek, smirking. I knew he had murder on his mind with that look. It reeked of _mischief_.

He looked around then grabbed my wrist, taking me down the hall to my office. I sat down in my chair and he hugged me goodbye, sneaking a kiss to my cheek as he walked from the office down the hall. I chuckled to myself and picked up the monitor, checking the feeds. I realised that for a nightguard here, I haven't been monitoring the cameras like I'm supposed to. I am so not getting paid for all this. But I should at least try and get some work done to earn my pay. For about two hours I checked cameras, checked the hall, sipped the soda Celine had brought me and ate the pizza she had also brought. Then I started to relax.

I looked to the Golden Freddy picture on my desk and picked it up, wondering just who this guy was. Was he real? Was he good or was he bad? He didn't seem that bad from the picture, so… maybe he wasn't bad. Then again… looks can be deceiving. I've learnt that now, through all this time. I studied the picture for a few minutes, then I went back to the monitor. I sighed and looked down the hall, squinting. Then I remembered the flashlight and switched it on, seeing the redhead Foxy walking down the hall. He covered his eyes with his arm, growling "Aye! It be Foxy, no need to burn me eyes!" he roared from down the hall. I switched the flashlight off and a few seconds later he walked into the office, sitting down beside my chair.

He had a sombre look on his handsome face, looking up at me with those gold eyes of his. "Listen lad, Bonnie is a good man, trust me. But… if ye intend on wooing 'im… there's something ye should know about him" the pirate began. I nodded "Yes?"

He shook his head as if to clear it "Yarr, never mind. Just be nice to me friend, understood? Er I'll slit ye throat!" he snapped, waving his hooked hand at me warningly, making me flinch in my seat. "Ahh, alright! I don't intend to hurt Bonnie, ok? I like him sure… and maybe I like him a lot but still, we've only just met tonight and I like to get to know my partners before I get into a relationship. It's just me" I explained, making him grumble and nod, turning to the empty hall. It was empty, wasn't it? He nodded to the darkness, an odd thing to do. But I dismissed it, then again, what could be weirder than dead bodies stuffed into suits?

Oh… that's right… they're possessed by dead spirits. But… that's not bad right? They all seem nice, but like earlier, looks can be VERY deceiving. "So what'd you come down here for?" I asked, brushing the hair from my face. It gets annoying sometimes, but that's my fault for growing my hair out a little, the fringe gets in my face. He shrugged "I came down here to talk to ye about… things" he said, obviously hiding something. I raised a brow. "Foxy, what kind of things? And what was that nod?" I asked again. He looked as if he had sat on a pin … that pained caught-off-guard look on his face. "Erm… nothing matey, nothing at all."

"Foxy…"

"Yarr, I swore not to tell. Pirate's honour. I can't be breaking my promise to Bonnie… erm wait!" he said, slipping on his tongue. Oh, this was for Bonnie. That explained the nod to the darkness; Bonnie was standing off in the hall. He had come to talk to me about not emotionally hurting Bonnie, suggesting a relationship, so… Bonnie _definitely_ has the hots for me. And Foxy is the scapegoat. Damn. "This is about Bonnie, isn't it?" I state/asked. He nodded sheepishly "Don't tell the lad I told you. He'd hate old Foxy for it."

"I promise I won't, and I don't see how anyone could hate you Foxy. You seem nice enough," I said, making the redhead blush. He dismissed me with a wave of his hand "Aww shucks matey, yer making me blush redder than a beet" he said. Blush? How could a compliment that dull and plain make him blush? He seemed like a hardened pirate captain, as he kept saying. I'm not going to even repeat myself for the third time with the _looks can be deceiving_ bull-crap. "Blush? Why? You seem so masculine, a hardened pirate captain right?" I said, turning his face even redder with blush. He mustn't get compliments often, or ever. "Stop, yer making me blush!" he chuckled, turning away shyly. I chuckled myself, soon losing my smile. You'll see why.

As silent as the wind Bonnie launched from the dark hallway and knocked Foxy to the wall, eyes black with white pinpricks, like Jack's eyes. He gripped Foxy by the neck, holding him against the wall forcefully, a mechanical whirring from inside Bonnie's chest. I jumped to my feet, running over to the two performers only to get a backhand to the face from a preoccupied Bonnie, flying across the room into the other wall. It hurt like OW. I doubled over, coughing violently onto the linoleum floor, feeling my entire body ache like a truck had parked on me. My vision blurred yet I could see Bonnie drop Foxy and run over to me, kneeling beside me worriedly. At least he had the courtesy to care after he beat the crap out of me. He ran his fingers over my cheek to feel my pulse, breathing a sigh of relief.

Yes, I'm alive. Now you can bring in your implements of Sam destruction. He surprised me by lifting me up easily, as if I was a child, and carrying me to the corner. He nursed me in his arms like a baby despite us being roughly the same height and build. I felt stupid being babied, him smiling at me really concernedly and hugging me gently. I must admit though, it felt sort of ok… a nice warm hug. I blushed warmly when I realised Foxy was watching curiously, studying us. I scowled at him and he got the message, walking back down the hall… leaving us _alone_. I looked to Bonnie, who had his head resting on my shoulder, and I swear he was _purring_. I didn't really know how to react to his physical behaviour, but I knew overreacting was out of the question.

"Bonnie…" I began "… I'm ok now. I'm perfectly fine, so you can go now."

He pulled away and looked at me sadly, placing a kiss on my cheek and stroking it with his thumb. I felt kinda bad telling him to leave, I mean he is sorta cute, but… what about Bon-Bon? I really don't know where I stand with him. Are we more than friends? Then that brings me to Jack… I mean he did threaten me with kiss-embarrassment. That must mean he likes me a little though, and the hugging… maybe. He nodded sadly, holding me tighter before releasing me, standing me up and turning to leave. But then he did something that metaphorically knocked my socks off. He turned around, grabbed my upper arms and kissed me passionately.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god.

His lips were so soft and warm, his grip determined. I could feel the emotion being drip-fed to me through the kiss, like being drip-fed water after a marathon. It makes you want more and more, driving you crazy with desire. I never knew I had this side of me, this… id. This sexual id that wanted to turn me into a sex crazed freak. I didn't like this id at all, then again, who has EVER liked their darker id? Nobody so shut up. Sorry, was that harsh? I don't think so. I pulled away first, blushing hard.

He smiled and kissed my forehead before walking down the hall, not looking back. I sat back in my seat and sighed, bringing up the cameras and looking around. I need to clear my mind, goddamn Bonnie, your kisses cause such fuss. Heh, fuss, haven't used that word in absolute ages. I really need to get my mind off romance and junk like that and onto other stuff, like surviving the second night of my job and moving onto another night. Another night of romance and confusing love. Sigh… I guess this is my job now.

I looked to the picture of the Golden Freddy… now that I think about he looks more like Freddy than Frederik. I wondered if I'd ever meet this guy, and if he was good or not. I realised I was just rambling on mentally about someone that might not even exist and flipped the cameras off, feeling arms go around my neck and rest on my chest, a head being rested on the top of mine. I flinched. I hadn't even heard whoever it was sneak up on me, making me jumpier than usual. I went to talk but was silenced by the most… beautiful… voice I'd ever heard.

"Time for the main attraction, the story must be told. Time for a chain reaction; it never gets old. Some 'bots get satisfaction _breaking_ the mold. Some bots are just distractions, some bots are 'Just Gold'.

"I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising. It's not worth losing sleep, It's not worth analysing. There was a time not so long ago at all… I was just like you, Can you hear my call?

"Now I'm poppin' in over here, over there! I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware. In the beginning I kept a keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy…" the voice sung, line after line, making me feel dizzy and entranced. Who was this? He mentioned Gold… that raises flags. I couldn't move in my seat, but I could smell a dangerously sweet and aromatic cologne drifting from my 'attacker'. It was delicious smelling, like candy. "W-who are you?" I asked more shakily than I intended. The voice laughed _magically_ like ringing bells "I thought you would have known, after all, you have my picture on your desk" the obviously male attacker said. I looked to the desk and saw Golden Freddy's picture, suddenly realising with a gasp who my attacker was. Golden Freddy! Oh great lords of crap! It's him! I looked down at his hands and saw they were pale skinned, black fingerless gloves and pale yellow sleeves to a button-up shirt I was guessing. I couldn't move much so it really made me seethe.

"Golden Freddy…" I murmured earning a nod. "Yes, I am. And I've shown myself to you because I feel as if you… deserve to see me. Not many mortals know of my existence, yet you know now because I feel you are troubled and need soothing. I will visit you soon, but for now we shall remain acquaintances until further proof arises. Farewell Samuel Hunt," Golden Freddy said before placing a kiss on my cheek, disappearing. Wow and why was all I could think about. … _I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware_ … did that mean he'll be watching me? God, if so, I'd better not bust out my M-19 gun and massacre the employees here.

Just kidding I don't own one… yet.

I took a deep breath and laid back in my chair, trying to relax and clear my mind. I guess I relaxed too much because before long I was fast asleep in that padded chair. Ahh sleep, we meet again. I can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
